Michael Keaton
Michael Keaton (* 5. September 1951 in 5. September 2012 Coraopolis, Pennsylvania; eigentlich Michael John Douglas) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Keaton wurde in einer irisch-schottischen Familie als jüngstes von sieben Kindern geboren. Sein Vater, George A. Douglas war ein Vermessungsingenieur und seine Mutter Leona Elizabeth Hausfrau im Heim. Er wuchs in einer großen katholischen Familie auf und besuchte die Highschool in Pennsylvania. Bevor er mit seiner Filmkarriere begann, studierte er zwei Jahre lang Theater- und Sprachwissenschaften an der Kent State University in Ohio. Zuerst versuchte Keaton sich im Bereich der Stand-Up Comedy, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Danach arbeitete er zunächst als Kameramann für einen Fernsehsender in Pittsburgh, bevor er erste Auftritte in einigen Fernsehprogrammen hatte. Bald darauf zog Keaton nach Los Angeles, wo er sich als Schauspieler bessere Chancen erhoffte. Tatsächlich konnte er erste Rollen in Fernsehproduktionen bekommen, darunter auch die Sitcom Maude. Da es einen Schauspieler mit dem Namen Michael Douglas in der Screen Actors Guild schon gab, durfte er seinen Familiennamen als Schauspieler nicht führen und wählte als Zeichen seiner Verehrung für die Schauspielerin Diane Keaton den Namen Keaton. 1979 spielte er in der Comedyserie Working Stiffs neben James Belushi eine der Hauptrollen, was seinen Bekanntheitsgrad erhöhte und ihm ermöglichte in der Filmkomödie Nightshift – Das Leichenhaus flippt völlig aus von 1982 ebenfalls eine der führenden Rollen zu ergattern. Die Jahre darauf war der komödiantisch talentierte Keaton in mehreren weiteren Filmkomödien zu sehen. 1988 spielte er in Tim Burtons Horrorkomödie Beetlejuice die Hauptrolle, was ihm viel positive Kritik einbrachte und ihn zu einem begehrten Darsteller im Filmgeschäft machte. Bald darauf wurde er von Starregisseur Tim Burton erneut angeheuert, um in seinem neuen Film Batman von 1989, die Hauptrolle des von Bob Kane erschaffenen Comichelden zu spielen. Zwar kam zuerst allerlei Protest, welcher den eher als Komiker agierenden Michael Keaton als Fehlbesetzung einstuften, doch seine tragische und ernste Darstellung des Titelhelden, überzeugte das Publikum doch und der Film wurde ein großer Erfolg und Keatons endgültiger Durchbruch. 1992 übernahm er in der Fortsetzung Batmans Rückkehr erneut die Rolle des Batman. Nachdem Tim Burton als Regisseur für den nächsten Film Batman Forever durch Joel Schumacher ersetzt wurde, stieg auch Keaton, welcher zunächst erneut für die Hauptrolle vorgesehen war, aus dem Projekt aus und wurde durch Val Kilmer ersetzt. Während der nächsten Jahre war Keaton in vielen weiteren Filmprojekten verschiedener Genres in Hauptrollen zu sehen, darunter Mein Leben für dich (1993), Sprachlos (1994) und Jack Frost (1998). In den beiden voneinander unabhängigen Elmore-Leonard-Verfilmungen Out of Sight und Jackie Brown spielte er jeweils die Figur Ray Nicolette. Auch in den 2000ern spielte Keaton in verschiedenen Filmen Haupt- oder Nebenrollen. So wurde er auch für seine Darstellung im Kriegsdrama Live aus Bagdad (2002) für einen Golden Globe nominiert. Ursprünglich sollte Keaton auch in der Serie Lost die Rolle des Jack Shephard übernehmen, welche er jedoch aufgrund des Langzeit-Statuses ablehnte. Der Part ging schließlich an Matthew Fox. Neben der Schauspielerei machte er sich ebenfalls einen Namen als Produzent diverser Filme. Michael Keaton war von 1984 bis 1990 mit Caroline MacWilliams, ebenfalls Schauspielerin, verheiratet. Mit ihr hat er einen Sohn. Michael Keaton hatte zahllose Affären und Beziehungen, unter anderem mit Michelle Pfeiffer und Courteney Cox. Er besitzt mehrere Ranches (beispielsweise in Kalifornien und Montana), wo er auch einige Pferde und Hunde hält. Im Februar 2012 gab er in einen Interview bekannt, dass er zu einer eventuellen Rückkehr als Beetlejuice in einem zweiten Teil zur Verfügung stünde.Michael Keaton Meets About Beetlejuice 2 Keatons deutscher Standardsprecher ist Joachim Tennstedt, der Keaton seit dem ersten Batman''film spricht; in den sechs vorigen, meist kleineren Filmen seiner Karriere zwischen 1982 und 1988 wurde Keaton von anderen Synchronsprechern gesprochen, z. B. von Ulrich Gressieker in ''Beetlejuice. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1977: Maude (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x16 Arthur’s Crisis) * 1978: A Different Approach * 1979: Wörking Stiffs (Fernsehserie, 9 Folgen) * 1982: Nightshift – Das Leichenhaus flippt völlig aus (Night Shift) * 1983: Mr. Mom * 1984: Johnny G. – Gangster wider Willen (Johnny Dangerously) * 1986: Gangster Kid (Touch and Go) * 1986: Gung Ho * 1987: Das Doppelspiel (The Sqeeze) * 1988: Süchtig (Clean and Sober) * 1988: Beetlejuice * 1989: Batman * 1989: Das Traum Team (The Dream Team) * 1990: Fremde Schatten (Pacific Heights) * 1991: Selbstjustiz – Ein Cop zwischen Liebe und Gesetz (One Good Cop) * 1992: Batmans Rückkehr (Batman Returns) * 1993: Viel Lärm um nichts (Much Ado About Nothing) * 1993: Mein Leben für dich (My Life) * 1994: Sprachlos (Speechless) * 1994: Schlagzeilen (The Paper) * 1996: ’Weird Al’ Yankovic: The Videos * 1996: Vier lieben dich (Multiplicity) * 1997: Die Abbotts – Wenn Haß die Liebe tötet (Inventing the Abbotts) * 1997: Jackie Brown * 1998: Desperate Measures * 1998: Out of Sight * 1998: Jack Frost * 2000: Shot at Glory – Das Spiel ihres Lebens (A Shot at Glory) * 2001: Quicksand – Gefangen im Treibsand (Quicksand) * 2002: Live aus Bagdad (Live from Baghdad, Fernsehfilm) * 2004: First Daughter – Date mit Hindernissen (First Daughter) * 2005: Game 6 * 2005: Herbie: Fully Loaded – Ein toller Käfer startet durch (Herbie Fully Loaded) * 2005: White Noise – Schreie aus dem Jenseits (White Noise) * 2006: Cars (Stimme für Chick Hicks) * 2006: Krumme Geschäfte (The Last Time) * 2007: The Company – Im Auftrag der CIA (The Company, Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) * 2008: The Merry Gentleman * 2009: (Traum)Job gesucht (Post Grad) * 2010: Toy Story 3 (Stimme von Ken) * 2010: Die etwas anderen Cops (The Other Guys) * 2011: 30 Rock (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x20 100) * 2013: Clear History (Fernsehfilm) * 2013: Das Penthouse "(Penthouse North)" Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Prisma Online - mit aktuellen TV-Hinweisen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1951 Kategorie:Pseudonym